


Mind Palace

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Prompt from Tygermama: Sherlock and John - where ever, "So, you deleted the solar system but not the size of Molly's lips and breasts?"





	Mind Palace

After the party, after the indignity of being dumped and after several tumblers of scotch, something tickled the back of John’s mind. Something that went from a tickle to a sharp poke in the ribs after he sobered up in the harsh light of morning.

“So, you deleted the solar system, but not the size of Molly’s lips and breasts?” John asked.

Sherlock, to his credit didn’t drop the beaker he was working with, but John noted smugly that Sherlock’s hands fumbled. 

“I said, so you deleted the solar system but not the size of Molly’s lips and breasts?”

An embarrassed silence filled the room. Not that Sherlock would ever show humiliation, but there was a slight flush to his ears, which gave John satisfaction.

“I’m surprised really,” John said, causally paging through the paper. “I mean, that’s something I’d remember, but you? I thought that you deleted all unnecessary data.

"Unless,” his lips quirked up in a smile. “Unless there’s something special about her lips and breasts – besides being too small.”

“John –” a feral growl emitted from his friend.

“I mean, obviously they’re not too small to escape your powers of observation,” John rambled. “Molly does have a nice figure, but what is it about them that makes them so special to you? Maybe I should give her a call?”

He could hear the lab stool shift slightly. 

“No, I know better,” John leaned over and grabbed his laptop. “You’ve provided me the perfect inspiration for my next blog post.”

John didn’t even feel the tranquilizer dart hit him in the arm. When he awoke two days later, Sherlock had innocently denied any wrongdoing. 


End file.
